This invention relates in general to a golf swing training apparatus and particularly to such an apparatus having a short-shafted, weighted golf club and an elevated tee.
In any activity where proper timing and form are more instrumental than strength in achieving the desired results, practice becomes of paramount importance. This is particularly true in the game of golf where a properly grooved swing is necessary if the player is to achieve the required degree of consistency.
Accordingly, golf practice devices have become quite common. It is desirable that these practice devices be capable of use with practice balls indoors where restrictive room sizes and low ceilings prevent a normal swing with a full sized golf club.
Thus, prior art devices utilizing a raised tee in conjunction with a short golf club are known in the prior art.
It is also well known to utilize a weighted golf club to force a correct swing, thus developing the required muscles and grooving the swing.
The prior art devices, however, do not disclose an apparatus having the combination of elements necessary to simulate a correct golf swing with a short golf club, and thus force development of a correctly grooved swing.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training apparatus comprising a short-shafted, weighted golf club and an elevated tee used in combination to develop a smooth swing with proper hand and wrist action.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having a vertically adjustable tee for use by golfers of various heights.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having means to locate the user's feet, thus properly aligning him with the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having indexing means to index the golf club before and during the golf swing, the indexing means being visible to the user without moving his head.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having a golf club with an adjustably weighted head.